Soraburume
by dgj212
Summary: Naruto met the Kyuubi at a young age. What happens when the Kyuubi awakens a new Kekkai Genkai? It leads to a dark path. Why? Because it takes pain to activate it! Can he be saved fom the darken path? Now witness the Sky Blue Eyes! Naruto and Harem.


Hey guys I had thought about naruto being how he is and all I could think of was why he wasn't the least bit of dark. So I decided to make Naruto a bit dark with the help of the fox and his Kekkai genkai. And if any of you want to use this idea feel free to use it. Just no Gays doing 'it' scenes, at least think about doing a harem, naruto has to be dark but pulled out by his friends (depends how dark you want him to be), and finally his eyes must be sky blue. Other than that feel free to do what ever you want with my idea, and his Kekkai genkai's power will be revealed next chap so yeah. READ AND REVIEW!

Oh and listen to the song "Eye of the tiger" while htinking of Naruto. you'll be surprised.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who has never known the love of a mother or that of a father was unconscious on a Kanoha hospital bed. The boy has gone through hell for something he has no control of. The villagers had shunned him, beaten him, and nearly killed naruto because they refused to acknowledge him as a boy instead of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi.<p>

"I am sorry, Minato. I have failed you this time" whispered the third Hokage as he watched the boy sleep.

He heard the door open, but he dared not to take his eyes off the boy, not even for a second.

"Hokage-sama, we rounded up everyone who was part of the attack." It was man wearing an ANBU mask. From the voice he could tell it was Hatake Kakashi. "They have all been sent to the intelligence division waiting for their session with Ibiki, just as you ordered. Shinobi that were involved the attack of been stripped of their rank and are ready for execution tomorrow. "

"Good" replied the third Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I know what he has in him, but for them to do this to a child…"

The third Hokage nodded. "I understand. Unfortunately many victims of that faithful night can not forget all the pain. The pain has been carved into their very soul."

"I understand. Will Naruto be alright?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, it all depends on his will to live. I can understand if he is ready to give up, I hope that's not the case."

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki was chased into a dead end by a mob made up of Konoha's villagers. The last thing Naruto remembered was the pain. He was stabbed, kicked on and beaten several times over. Today was the worst then the rest, today was his birthday and nothing to welcome him but pain.<p>

He didn't feel pain at the moment…was he dead? Was he in the after life? Why does it feel so…wet? I can't breath, should I just stop breathing and let the water end me?

"**WAKE UP NARUTO UZUMAKI"** ordered a deep menacing voice.

Naruto opened his eyes; he found that he was staring at darkness. He pushed his hands forward and touched a solid object. He pushed him self up and found that he was in a dark watery place that resembled a sewer minus the smell. Since he was small the water reached all the way to his waist. He took one good look at his surroundings; the place was damp and the only lighting in the place was coming from two torches on either side of a wall. And in front of the boy was giant cage and behind it lies a giant red fox with glare full of hatred.

"Wh-who-who are you?" stammered out the boy. What was he thinking talking to fox as if it could talk?

"**I am the reason those people hate you. I am the nine tailed fox, KYUUBI!" **said the fox revealing his nine tails in all its glory.

"Where am I, Why am I here?"

"**SILENCE" **yelled the fox causing the boy to nearly fall back. **"You are in your mind; you are here through the process of mindscaping. For whatever reason you are here, I do not know nor do I care."**

"But if you're the nine tails, than what are you doing in my mind?"

The fox glare **depend "Six years ago I was manipulated into attacking the village. In the midst of the mayhem the fourth Hokage died sealing me into a child that would eventually become the hidden village's weapon and be known as my jailer."**

Naruto eyes widen in realization of what the fox was getting at.

"**You, Naruto Uzumaki, were that child."**

"So you're the reason everyone hates me, but why do call me a demon when you're the demon?"

"**People have sadness and hatred bottled up inside them. They need some one to release it on. They can't do anything to me, but to a helpless child that holds me…"**

Tears started trailing down the boy's cheeks; in attempt to hid them he lowered his head. "What do they think that would do to you?" He yelled at the fox.

"**KIT! IF YOU DIE SO DO I!"**

"So they would kill you without considering my existence? IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"**Kit, they fear what you may become. Humans are often scared of things. So they get rid of the things they fear. Kit, as I said they fear you."**

"What could they possibly fear from me? All-*Sniff*- All I do is run."

"**But you have me sealed inside of you. That is all they need to fear you." **For a moment the fox thought he saw a blue glimmer in Naruto's eye. **"Kit, look me I the eyes"** ordered the fox and Naruto did so. The fox could sense chakra in Naruto eyes. The fox realized that Naruto was trying to stop the tears and in attempt to do so he unknowingly collected chakra in his eyes.

"**HHHMMMM, I sense something special about you" **said the fox.

"Wha-what do you-mean?" asked Naruto as he was trying his best to stop the tears.

"**I sense a great power in you…I shall give you a gift." **

"A-a-a gift? No one as ever giving me a gift before" Naruto's eyes lit up little (With chakra as well).

"**Yes" **replied the fox **"In return you are to become strong and powerful."**

"Me, become strong and powerful?"

"**Yes and maybe you can make the village acknowledge you by killing the ones who nearly killed you."**

"NO! Then they will hate me even more… I'll become Hokage! They will have to acknowledge me then!"

The fox kept glaring at him for while before speaking again.

"**ARE YOU THAT NAÏVE! Kit, they wish to kill you! Do you really think they would accept someone who the desire to kill!"**

_**The fox paused for a bit**_** "Regardless you are to become strong; I can not have a weakling be my holder! Kit, you have a special Kekkai Genkai **(Bloodline)** and I shall awaken it. Come closer to me, kit."**

Naruto hesitated for a bit, but he moved close to the bars with caution. When he was inches away from the cage, the fox slipped his tails through the bars to touch the boys head. Only the tips of the nine tails touched his head.

"**HHHMMMM, yes as I thought, your Kekkai Genkai **(Bloodline)** is a Dojutsu (**eye technique)**. Not only that but it is new type of dojutsu! It seems that in order for it to activate it, you must fell tremendous pain. Like what you have experience. Any more you might have awakened it and probably would have died in the process. I can activate it, but you will feel pain."**

"Alright do it, wake them up! I have probably already experience lots of pain so the feeling can't be new."

The fox let out a chuckle, needless to say that it scared little Naruto. "**Alright, now we begin, Kit."**

The fox forced chakra to the tips of his tails and started pouring it into Naruto's head.

Naruto's eye widen because the pain he was about to feel was going to be worse than any pain he had ever experience.

* * *

><p>"I wish I was there" said Kakashi "I could have been able to save him."<p>

"It's alright you can't be everywhere at once" replied the third Hokage.

The door opened and the doctor came in. He was one of the few doctors who actually saw Naruto for who he was and not just some demon. "The analysis came in. He is going to be fine." The third Hokage let out a sigh of relief as well as Kakashi. "He'll be able to leave in the morning. His curse may be a blessing for him today. His healing rate is just remarkable!" exclaimed the doctor as he left the room.

The third Hokage stood up "Kakashi, don't let him out of your sight."

"Ye sir!" replied Kakashi. Just as the Hokage was about to turn and leave, Naruto yelled out in pain. "!"

Both the third Hokage and kakashi rushed to the bed naruto was on. "NARUTO, WHATS WRONG?" asked the Hokage.

Blood started flowing out of Naruto's eyes, when the boy opened his eyes showing how his eyes were changing, his blue eye started to change to light blue, the color was close to looking like the sky, the blackness of his pupils started to expand from the middle and take shape. Theirs eyes widen when Naruto started to calm down. By the time naruto stopped moving, his eyes greatly resembled the Mangekyou Sharingan, only instead of red it was light blue and in the very middle was a very small white dot (Think of Kakashi's Mongekyou Sharingan, Only all the redness was replaced by the color light blue like the sky and the red circle is a blue circle with a tiny yet noticeable white dot). Then they change and it turned into a light blue eye with three tomoe. Rhe black circle in the middle of his eyes were white.

"Hokage-sama is that the sharingan?"

"I don't know. It greatly resembles the Sharingan but it's different. We may have just witness creation of a new dojutsu" replied the Hokage.

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know. Kakashi wrap his eyes with those bandages, no one must see those eyes."

"Yes sir" replied Kakashi and started wrapping the boy's head with a bandage.

"No one is to know of this, not the Uchihas, Not the Hyuugas, and especially not Danzo; do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"When the sun rises take him to my office understood?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Naruto wok up, well atlast he think he woke up but... why is it so dark? He heard scribbling, but who would be able to write in the dark? Naruto reached to touch his face and found that his face was covered by a bandage. He unwrapped the bandage form his head and was bombarded by waves of pain that only hurt his eye. It took time to adjust before the bright blinding light was replaced with the view of the Hokage Mountain outside a window. He was sleeping on the third Hokage's couch. He moved his eyes left to find the hokage working on a large stack of paper.<p>

"Jiji?" called out Naruto to get the third Hokage's attention. It worked…and it scared the old man. He accidently threw the papers of his desk or was it an accident?

"Oh Naruto your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess." Said Naruto walking towards the third Hokage.

"_At least he isn't sick or injured to be in the hospital"_ thought the third Hokage. "_Now let's see about those eyes."_

"Do your eyes feel tired?"

"No they actually feel great… and weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they feel really good but I see this bright blue thing flowing in your body."

"That's probably my chakra. Naruto do you see everything in black and white?"

"No actually when I saw that chakra thing or whatever, it was like your body disappeared." This surprised the third Hokage. He has been told that the Byakugan see's everything in black in white and can see chakra in a blue color. But Naruto could see his chakra network by ignoring his body and he can see in color.

"And now?"

"I can see your body but not that blue thing. Jiji what happened to my eyes, I couldn't see this things before" asked Naruto.

The old men just sigh. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a mirror (He confiscated it from Might Gai as he kept rambling on about how his flames of youth could be seen in a mirror if you looked close enough) "Take a look for your self Naruto"

Naruto grabbed hold of the mirror. He looked in awe at his eyes.

"Jiji what happened to my eyes." Not that he really minded because he thought they looked cool.

"I don't know Naruto. At first I thought they were the Sharingan, but it may be a new dojutsu."

"Hey wait the fox said it was new type of dojutsu."

The third Hokage gasped "You saw the nine tailed fox?"

"Yeah He said he was the reason everyone hated me. Didn't the fourth Hokage know how my life would end up?"

"Sadly no, he actually intended you to be seen as a hero."

"But everyone hates me! The call me a demon because him and the stupid fox!"

"Naruto I know how you feel but you have to understand; they people that were dear to them. And unfortunately it's easier to hate than to forgive."

"But I didn't kill anyone! They just hate me for being the holder to the Kyuubi."

"I'm afraid so."

Room was awkwardly silent. Not even

"Naruto did the kyuubi tell you anything else?"

"Well, he didn't say much. He did say that the villagers are afraid of me, because of that they want me dead."

"I see, anything else?"

"He also said he would wake up my Kekkai Genkai…"

"Earlier you said that he knew your eyes were a new type of Dojutsu. Did he know what they do?"

"Actually I really don't know. He said that in order for them to wake up, I have to a lot of pain. He said that if I felt any more pain when the villagers attacked me I would have woken up my eyes; and I would have died."

"So pain is what activated your eyes. Naruto are you sure your eyes feel alright?"

"Yes, They feel jut fine, why do you ask?"

"Naruto Dojutsus usually drain the user of chakra, sometime in cases for the sharingan they make your eyes bleed." Naruto was very interested; he was practically soaking up every word the hokage was saying because his eyes are similar to the sharingan.

"So does that mean I am going to bleed from my eyes?"

"That is a possibility. But I am just hypothesizing here; maybe you don't feel pain at all because it took pain to activate your eyes."

"Oh I see. Hey wait minute, if my eyes are supposed to be a Kekkai genkai wouldn't that mean my parents had it?"

"Normally yes but none of your parents were connected to the Uchihas or the Hyugas."

"Wait you knew my parents?"

The third Hokage realized his mistake but he acted calm "Yes Naruto I knew your parents."  
>"What were they like?"<p>

This surprised the old man, he could ask about his parents name but instead he asked what they were like?

"They were… wonderful people."

"I see, Jiji are they alive?"

Serutobi looked down a bit before he replied "no. "

Is my life going to be this way? Alone forever with no one to help me or keep me safe. What if the villagers attack me again? Wait the fox said I had to become strong…

"Jiji can you train me?" asked Naruto.

The third blinked a couple of times "Sorry what?"

"Can you train me to become a ninja?" replied Naruto. "What are the chances that the villagers will try to hurt me again? I want to be prepared to defend myself."

The third Hokage thought about it and it made sense. "That sounds reasonable but I am to busy to teach you, Naruto."

Naruto frowned; he was hoping he could learn from the greatest Shinobi in the village.

"But" said the third Hokage; "I could give you scrolls and homework for you to learn from."

Naruto was jumping up and down out of sheer joy, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU JIJI!"

The third Hokage smiled "Your very welcome Naruto but the is one thing I must ask you to do."

Naruto stopped jumping and had a face of pure confusion. "Sure thing Jiji what is it?"

"I need you to not to show your eyes to any one unless I say its or unless you trust someone. So wear this OK?" He handed Naruto a pair of orange sunglasses.

"Ah ok but why?"

"You have a new dojutsu under your possession. As you know about the nine tails fox…" Naruto scolded a bit at hearing the nine tail fox. "They may of you as more of a threat."

"So they will try to kill me more frequently right?"

Naruto put the glasses on and looks into the mirror. The orange shade on the glasses really cover his eyes; you have to be at a really good angle to see part of his eyes from the sides. "Alright, no one will see my eyes unless you say so or I trust that person!" he said with what would be his signature Trade mark: a grin, a thumbs up, and that little twinkle of light on his glasses.

'From today here on I will train and out surpass anyone' thought Naruto. 'No one will ever know of my hatred or sadness until the time is right…'

Today is the day Naruto hid behind a mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther's note.<strong>

So yeah tell me what you think, where I could improve, and how I could make this story more appealing. So please leave it in the reviews. And Remember next chap will be "The New Ocular Power Revealed"; so those of you curious to know what I thought of for the power, I thought about before i wrote this chap so wait next chap for it!

And if you were wondering my philosophy is this: So long as some one has power they will be corrupt no matter what their intetions are.


End file.
